The present disclosure relates to the field of drones. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to adjusting operations of a drone that includes a microphone for capturing sounds, including human speech.
A drone is a device that is capable of being remotely maneuvered without an on-board pilot. Drones may be aerial drones, terrestrial drones, or aquatic drones.
An aerial drone is an unmanned aircraft, also known as an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV). That is, an aerial drone is an airborne vehicle that is capable of being piloted without an on-board human pilot. If autonomously controlled using an on-board computer and pre-programmed instructions, a UAV is called an autonomous drone. If remotely piloted by a human pilot, the UAV is called a remotely piloted aircraft (RPA).
A terrestrial drone is a device that runs on land, such as on a paved or unpaved surface, a track, a cushion of air, etc. Like an aerial drone, a terrestrial drone may be operated remotely or autonomously.
An aquatic drone is a device that operates on water, such as on a river, ocean, pond, etc. Like an aerial drone, an aquatic drone may be operated remotely or autonomously.